Gracias
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Sebastian no sabe cómo animar a las personas, lo ha intentado un par de veces y jamás lo ha logrado. De hecho, juraría que terminan más deprimidas que al principio. Sebastian no sabe cómo consolar personas, porque es algo complicado y ni siquiera puede imaginarse lo que está sintiendo la otra persona. Sebastian no sabe, pero eso no quiere decir que no intente.


**Título: **Gracias  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Personajes:** Sebastian Smythe & Blaine Anderson  
**Parejas: **Seblaine. (menciones de Klaine)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **No tiene idea de lo que hace, pero eso no le detiene mucho.  
**Extensión:** 2,103 palabras

**Nota: **Bien, esto es un AU que ha estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza y va así: Kurt es un marine (porque estoy loca y desde que lo pensé no he podido resistir la tentación de escribirlo) y está casado con Blaine que es un maestro de música (porque eso es cannon (?)) y tienen dos hijos, Dalton y Elizabeth (Dalton es hijo biológico de Blaine y Elizabeth de Kurt).

Y a Kurt lo llaman a la guerra y, well, según el capellán y el… eh, olvidé quién más iba junto al capellán :'D Kurt murió, I mean, muerto en acción y eso. Y Sebastian es el primo de Kurt (de nuevo, porque estoy loca) e intenta ayudar a Blaine porque, bueno, el pobre está hecho un lío. ¿Ya? :'3 (Sigue la línea de El Negro es para los Muertos y sí, algún día escribiré esto como se debe. Algún día).

* * *

**Gracias**

* * *

Sebastian no sabe cómo animar a las personas, lo ha intentado un par de veces y jamás lo ha logrado. De hecho, juraría que terminan más deprimidas que al principio.

Sebastian no sabe cómo consolar personas, porque es algo complicado y ni siquiera puede imaginarse lo que está sintiendo la otra persona. Sebastian no sabe, pero eso no quiere decir que no intente.

Por eso el día anterior les dijo a los niños que se levantaran temprano, porque iban a hacerle desayuno a Blaine. Y no sabe por qué esto serviría para alegrarlo, pero Elizabeth le aseguró que lo haría y Sebastian no está tan loco como para discutir con ella.

Puso su despertador para las cinco y treinta de la mañana, porque sabe que Blaine se despierta a las siete y eso les dejaría con tiempo suficiente para hacer todo. Y no tiene idea de lo que hace, pero eso no le detiene mucho.

Para su sorpresa, Dalton y Elizabeth ya están en la cocina para cuando llega y tiene que detenerse un momento para observarlos, porque Dalton camina por todo el lugar con un envase lleno de mezcla de panqueques en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, sus rizos están llenos de mezcla y también sus mejillas, pero sonríe como si su padre no fuese a alarmarse cuando vea su ropa llena de mezcla. Y no puede evitar ver cuánto de Blaine hay en ese pequeño, sus ojos, sus rizos y la curiosa estatura. Parecería que lo hubiesen clonado.

—Tío Bas, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Ven, ven—la vocecilla de Elizabeth le saca de su pequeño trance, la niña le mira con sus enormes ojos azules y Sebastian entiende a qué se refiere Blaine cuando dice que mirarla duele. Porque su cabello castaño es tan parecido al de Kurt e imparte ordenes igual que él. Sebastian no se llevaban tan bien con su primo, pero se le encoge el estómago con solo verla.

— ¿Qué han hecho, niños?—pregunta, entrando a la cocina y notando que está hecha un caos. Alguien ha derramado harina en el suelo y la alacena está toda sucia. Elizabeth le mira y hace una mueca mientras señala a Dalton y Sebastian no necesita nada más para saber quién ha hecho el desastre.

— ¡Panqueques para papá B!—grita Dalton, levanta las manos en medio del entusiasmo, el envase se le resbala de ellas y cae al suelo.

— ¡Dalton, no los tires al suelo!—estalla Elizabeth y Sebastian termina preguntándose por qué les pidió ayuda en primer lugar si es completamente claro que ninguno sabe cocinar y que Dalton destruye todo lo que toca.

—Oh…—susurra el niño, que se queda con la cuchara en la mano y observa el envase como si no creyera que lo ha dejado caer.

—Dame eso y ve a lavarte las manos, Dalton—le dice Sebastian, el pequeño automáticamente hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

—Pero yo quiero ayudar—dice, Elizabeth rueda los ojos y sigue con lo suyo, ignorando por completo a su hermano menor.

—Va a destruir la cocina—murmura cuando pasa junto a Sebastian, lo suficientemente bajo como para que el niño no la escuche.

—Claro que no—la niña levanta una ceja y, Dios, ¿podrían, por favor, dejar de parecerse tanto? Porque mirarla duele—. Lávate las manos y busca jugo en la nevera, ¿sí?—le ordena a Dalton, el niño sonríe de nuevo y se va corriendo a hacer lo que le han pedido. Ni siquiera necesita darse la vuelta para saber que Elizabeth está poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

En el tiempo que Dalton está fuera de la cocina Sebastian nota que Elizabeth está más callada de lo normal, lo que es completamente extraño basándose en el hecho de que la chica nunca dejaba de hablar por menos de cinco segundos. Sebastian sabe que ella es la única que entiende bien lo que le pasó a Kurt, porque Dalton sigue creyendo que está de viaje y volverá pronto –más que nada porque Blaine no pudo explicarle que había sucedido sin empezar a llorar y nadie tuvo las fuerzas de hacerlo por él–. Pero Elizabeth no era tonta y sabía perfectamente qué había pasado. Sebastian se preguntaba qué sentía la pobre chica cada vez que se miraba al espejo y veía todos los parecidos que tenía con su padre. Debía ser una autentica tortura diaria.

— ¿Y qué hacían?—pregunta, porque no soporta mirarla y verla tan triste. Porque verla es recordar a Blaine, que debe estar en su habitación, sin el más mínimo ánimo de levantarse y porque verla es recordar a Kurt y todo lo que le hizo alguna vez –que Kurt juraba haber perdonado, pero, de todas formas, Sebastian nunca pidió perdón como se debía–. Verla dolía, así que tenía que distraerse para no hacerlo.

—Panqueques con chispas de chocolate—informa, él asiente, porque lo sabe, pero quiere que siga hablando y está seguro de que Elizabeth capta perfectamente esto último—. Papá K siempre los hacía cuando quería animar a papá B…

Oh. Tal vez sería mejor que no hubiese preguntado.

—Lo extraño—susurra la niña y a Sebastian se le mueve y se le encoge todo en su interior, porque, demonios. ¿Y qué se supone que diga para hacerla sentir mejor? Porque no tiene la más mínima idea.

—Lo sé, todos lo hacemos—dice él, ella le mira y asiente, como diciendo está bien, sé que lo intentas.

Y los cielos saben que lo ha intentado, porque ha hablado con Blaine, los ha llevado a todos los lugares imaginables, estuvo allí para el cumpleaños de Dalton y lo distrajo con los regalos cuando empezó a preguntar por Kurt y a Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ha abrazado a Blaine hasta el cansancio, lo ha sujetado mientras grita y aun así, no es suficiente.

Porque Elizabeth sigue con esa actitud fría que adoptó desde que salieron del entierro de Kurt –y Sebastian no sabe si llamarlo así o solo 'actos fúnebres' porque ni siquiera había cuerpo que enterrar, solo una lápida con un nombre–. Dalton sigue sin entender nada y preguntando cuándo va a volver su padre y Blaine… Blaine sigue siendo la sombra de lo que era antes. O quizá ni siquiera eso.

—Papá B lo extraña más, ¿verdad?—ambos se giran cuando escuchan a Dalton hablar—. Por eso llora mucho—dice, Elizabeth se muerde el labio inferior y Sebastian asiente, aunque sabe que no es cierto.

No, llora porque está muerto, dice su cabeza, pero no puede decirle eso a Dalton.

—Sí, él lo extraña mucho—es lo que dice y Dalton parece satisfecho con la respuesta.

— ¿Crees que los panqueques lo animen?—pregunta. No, no lo creo, dice internamente, porque le recordaran a Kurt.

—Siempre lo han hecho, ¿no?—Sebastian Smythe odia mentir, pero es lo único que puede hacer en esos momentos.

Dalton sonríe y se va a buscar el jugo que necesitan –aunque también necesitan volver a hacer panqueques, porque solo ha sobrevivido uno–. Sebastian empieza a preparar café, porque necesita estar entretenido en algo y Elizabeth se queda quieta y parece preguntarle cuándo van a explicarle a Dalton lo que sucede, pero él finge no notarlo porque no sabe, no  
quiere y realmente no piensa que eso vaya a hacerle bien al niño.

La niña suspira y vuelve a lo suyo, Sebastian busca una taza se concentra solo en hacer café, porque, realmente, ya no hay nada que se pueda decir que repare los que sigue roto. Ni siquiera pasa mucho tiempo cuando escuchan al niño gritando fuera de la cocina.

— ¡Papá! ¡No puedes entrar todavía! ¡Es una sorpresa!—Elizabeth le mira como si no supiera dónde meterse y Sebastian realmente no sabe por qué se siente como si estuviese haciendo una travesura.

Blaine entra a la cocina, y Dalton está halándole la camiseta para que no lo haga. Sebastian se echaría a reír si no hubiese notado que Blaine tiene los ojos rojos, mucho más rojos que el día anterior. Cuando por fin logra que Dalton libere su camiseta se queda inmóvil, mirando a Elizabeth, que tiene la pequeña sartén en la mano con un panqueque y luego mira a Sebastian que se ha quedado igual que él, quieto, pero con la taza de café en una mano.

—Oh—es todo lo que dice.

— ¡Sorpresa!—grita Dalton, y Elizabeth sonríe cuando ve que los labios de Blaine se curvan en un amago de sonrisa –que es mucho, considerando que no le han visto sonreír desde lo que parecen eternidades–. El pequeño, completamente ajeno a todo lo que están pasando los otros tres, le toma la mano a su padre y tira de ella hasta que este le mira—. Hicimos el desayuno para que estés feliz, ¿estás feliz?—esta vez sonríe completamente y de repente al parecer las sonrisas son contagiosas, porque hasta Sebastian lo hace.

—Vengan aquí—dice y ambos niños prácticamente saltan a sus brazos abiertos. Blaine los abraza contra su pecho y Sebastian puede ver cómo pelea contra las lágrimas, pero no está seguro de si es por tristeza o felicidad –o una extraña mezcla de ambas–.

— ¿Te gustó?—pregunta Elizabeth que se aleja un poco solo para mirarlo, porque quiere estar segura. Blaine asiente y ella sonríe y vuelve a abrazarlo, con más fuerza que antes provocando que Blaine se ría.

Blaine se está riendo, es todo lo que piensa Sebastian.

— ¿Y estás sorprendido?—pregunta Dalton y sus ojos brillan de la emoción.

—Completamente.

— ¡Sí!—gritan los dos, Elizabeth un poco más bajo que Dalton porque el niño siempre ha sido más estruendoso.  
Blaine se endereza y le sonríe a Sebastian, quien solo se le queda mirando, sin saber bien qué se supone que haga ahora.

—Ahora vayan a asearse, están llenos de harina—les dice, ambos niños empiezan a quejarse, pero Blaine solo les mira y terminan apresurándose a salir de la cocina. Y Sebastian siempre se ha preguntado cómo es que siempre hacen lo que les dice. Está seguro de que muchos padres en el mundo les gustaría enterarse de cómo lo hace.

Cuando los niños se van Blaine se queda en medio de la cocina, observando el lugar por el que se han ido corriendo. Y Sebastian no entiende esa mirada así que no sabe tampoco lo que está pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Panqueques—dice.

—Sí, panqueques, ¿quieres? Creo que por ahí hay uno en el suelo—señala, Blaine suelta una risa y Sebastian sigue maravillado al escucharla, porque el sonido es tan hermoso y tan nuevo que juraría que el corazón se le acelera solo por eso—. Dalton es tan buen cocinero como tú—murmura, sin saber bien lo que dice.

—No molestes—Blaine le golpea el hombro a modo de broma y ambos se sonríen. Al parecer la idea del desayuno funcionó, aunque, técnicamente, no hay desayuno.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, y Elizabeth es tan buena repartiendo órdenes como…

Dios, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir una cosa así?

El rostro de Blaine se torna triste de nuevo y baja la mirada. Sebastian quiere golpearse con algo, pero solo se queda quieto, porque no sabe qué debe hacer en esos momentos.

—Sí—dice Blaine.

Sebastian sirve café y se lo ofrece a Blaine, porque realmente no sabe qué más hacer—. Puedo asegurarte que es lo único que no ha caído al suelo.

Blaine le sonríe y es una sonrisa vaga, pero una sonrisa de todas formas. Toma la taza con café y observa el desastre que hay en la cocina.

—Gracias, Bas.

Y hay mucho detrás de ese ''gracias'' como gracias por sostenerme, gracias por no dejarme solo, gracias por ayudarme, gracias por no dejar que me ahogue, gracias por hacer lo que yo no puedo hacer, gracias por cuidar de los niños cuando no puedo levantarme de la cama porque duele. Gracias por estar ahí, aunque no es tu deber, aunque sé que cuesta muchísimo, gracias por sostener mi mano en el entierro de Kurt, porque fue lo único que impidió que me cayera en pedazos. Gracias por intentar alegrarme, aunque no sabes cómo hacerlo, gracias por quitarme un poco el peso de los hombros y cargarlo tú mientras yo no puedo. Gracias por cargarme a mí cuando no puedo seguir caminando.

Gracias, solo, gracias.

—No hay de qué—dice él, y le besa la frente. Y, aunque Blaine no ha verbalizado todo lo que siente, Sebastian lo sabe.

No hay de qué, Blaine, no hay de qué.


End file.
